The New Mystery
by Sibuna Kitten
Summary: When Sibuna find out the people in anubis house before them were each kidnapped its up to them to find out who is doing this before they get Sibuna ONE BY ONE
1. House of Return

**I do not own House of Anubis :D**

**The New Mystery **

Nina sat impatiently in the back seat of the Taxi. Right now she was on her way to anubis house for her second term. The thought of seeing all her friends again made her Smile. She was snapped out of her thoughts by the taxi driver

"Not far now" He stated she nodded in reply.

a couple of minutes later she was pulling up near anubis house she could see the roof from the car her smile widened she looked out the window she could see the woods which were just at the end of the drive leading up to the house.

Suddenly she noticed something moving in the woods she looked closer to see a figure watching the taxis everymove she couldn't see who it was she could just make out some long black hair it was a women but not one she had seen around here. She made a mental note to stay away from the woods for the time being.

Soon she felt the car stop she then relised she had arrived she thanked the driver and payed him before getting her suitcase and heading into the house.

Within secondes Amber bounded towards Nina pulling her into a painfully tight hug. However much to ninas relief Fabian chose this moment to enter the hall

"Amber"

The blond pulled away

"Sorry nina"

"Amber honey could you help me with supper" Trudy called from the kitchen

"Sure" and with that amber left

Nina smiled warmy at fabian which was quickly returned he came closer

"So how was your flight" he asked

"Fine and you" Nina replied

"I erm... I came by a car"

Nina mentally cursed herself

"Right sorry... erm" she giggled sslightly they then locked eyes

They leaned in and kissed after they pulled away and went into the living room. after saying hello to everyone they all settled down to watch TV

However only one thing was on ninas mind

_"Who was that in the woods?"_

Sorry this was boring and short i promise it will get better i Just have to introduce some things first ;D


	2. House of Mystery

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**Chapter 2**

The next day at breakfast everyone was sitting around the dining table, well almost everyone Jerome was sitting on the couch doing homework at the last minute. Just then Trudy walked in.

"Jerome sweetie why don't you have some breakfast"

"I'm fine, thanks trudy"

Jerome was about to resume doing his homework when he looked out of the window, from were he was sitting he could just about see what looked like a person it was hard to tell who because they had there back to him they were heading into the woods the only thing he could make out was long! black! hair!.

Trudy turned to see the rest of them, she then looked over at nina

"Nina honey are you alright "

Nina, who up until this point had been lost in thought, simply gave trudy a smile and nodded. once trudy left nina returned to her thoughts. she had planned to figure out who exacly that women was yesterday and why was she here at a boarding school?

She quickly finished her breakfast and decide to head to school normaly she would wait for fabian or amber to finish but today she had decided she needed to walk alone to gather her thoughts.

Nina was about halfway across the campus when she heard the soft sound of footsteps carfully tracking closely behind her she paused she could feel her heart thumping she slowely turned around to see...

Nothing! she looked around carfully studying her enviroment after seeing nothing she turned to continue walking but only to be face with a women, infact she believed it to be the same women she saw yesterday.

She had Long black hair trailing down to her hips and dark brown eyes, she was wearing casual clothing and could be only about 40 years of age.

Nina jumped back in fright.

"Sorry" Nina said after relising she was in no real danger

"Chosen one" The women stated

"What...but how do you-"

"Stay away from that house" The women cut her off pointing to anubis house

"What but thats my house its a boarding school" Nina commented confused

"You must leave get out of there you and your friends"

"What? Why?"

"That house is dangerous"

Nina went pale

"W-What!"

**There you have it the seconed chapter sorry if you found it boring **

**p.s sibuna will soon get involved in this mystery **


	3. House of Sibuna

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Sibuna**

Nina found herself running back to Anubis House after hearing the womens story she felt a rush of adrenalin and took off. She was getting closer to the house her heart thumping against her chest the wind blowing her hair.

She burst through the door to her relief Victor,Trudy,Mick and Mara where no were in sight, she saw sibuna getting ready to leave she quickly announced a sibuna meeting, the look of urgency in her eyes startled sibuna but they agreed.

Nina sat down on her bed she didn't relise how tiring that run was. Jerome,Amber,Fabian,Alfie and Patricia were comfortably seated on the floor infront of her all eyes were glued to nina. She began to tell them how she bumped into the women and how the women had described the house as dangerous.

"... Then she told me how she had been here whe she was our age with seven others and how they had all disapeered one by one the women thinks they were taken" Nina Finished

"What happened to them" Amber asked

"I don't know they only found one...Dead!"

"Dead! as in...Dead!" Alfie screamed

Nina coud only nod

"Wait how old was she" Jerome spoke for the first time in the meeting

"I dunno 'bout 40 why?"

Jerome picked up ninas laptop which was already logged

"Because..."

he typed something in and suddenly

"I knew it!... see if she went here then..."

"It would be on the school website" Fabian finished for him they all gathered round the laptop

"Here is the year she would of been here" Jerome said

Nina scrolled down until she saw a girl with jet black hair and brown eyes she pointed her out

"Thats her" they clicked on the picture and a Name came up that terrified Jerome and Patricia

"Isabell Zeno!" 

Sorry if this seems rushed i hope you liked it 


	4. House of old enemies

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House Of Old Enemies **

"Z-zeno" Amber stuttered

Jerome and Patricia were frozen Jerome felt light headed

"No,Thats impossible" Nina exclaimed

"What do we do now" Alfie asked

"We stay away from isabel" Patricia cut in after recovering from her shock

"What?" Nina asked

"Nina she is related to rufus!" Patricia almost shouted

"No, we can trust her"

"What! nina are you insane"

" She warned us she is obviously trying to protect us!"

Patricia sighed feeling defeated

Nina looked over at Jerome she could se he was frightened

"Jerome you alright" she asked

"ye fine" he offered her a weak smile she looked around seeing panick in everyones eyes

"Guys i promise you, we will never see rufus again" she said

They all nodded

"Look its almost ten lets continue this meeting tomorrow" Fabian said

"Sibuna?"

"Sibuna!"

After everyone left Nina heard sarahs voice

"You should never make promises you can't keep"

Sorry this took so longa nd sorry its short and bad i have writers block :(


	5. House of Trouble

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Trouble**

The next Morning Jerome was sitting on his bed with his laptop looking further into the disappearences when alfie walked in

"Hey dude you missed breakfast you okay"

"Yes fine" Jerome responded without even looking up Alife sat down on his bed and began to read a comic

Jerome started reading an artical

_Children have been disapearing from the boarding school Anubis, one was found dead an accident? maybe not, every two year students go into that house going missing only weeks later never to return the most recent was the children of this year maybe next years might be lucky enough to escape..._

Jerome checked when the artical was written _2010 _Jerome paled it was 2012 which could only mean

"Where next..."

" Dude you okay" Alfie asked

"Call sibuna NOW!" alfie saw panick in Jeromes eyes and quickly raced out the door returning minutes later with sibuna

"Jerome what is it, whats going on" Nina asked

"Read this artical" Jerome handed nina his laptop

She read the artical taking in every word a minute later she put down the laptop

"Oh my gosh" she wispered

"What is it!"Alfie exclaimed

"It wasn't just isabels friends that disapeared" Nina stated

"What?" Fabian wispered

"Ever since this boarding school opened kids have been vanishing from here in there seconed term its been going on _Years_ According to this artical the most recent was two years" She explained

"What does that mean" Amber asked

"It means...Were next" Jerome finished

The whole room gasped and went pale

There lives were now at stake

Hope you liked it sorry if its too short i wanted a cliff hanger 


	6. House of Voices

**I do not own House of Anubis**

**House of Voices**

The whole room fell silent everyone trying to take in what they had just been told Patricia was the first to speak

"N-nina we have to get out of here"

"What?"

"We need to leave its not safe"

"No" Jerome cut in

"What? Why?" Alfie asked

"If we leave who ever comes here next year... will be taken..."

"Are you crazy we can't stay... Eight students came to this house... and only one survived" Patricia pointed out

"Which is exacly why we have to solve this mystery" Nina said looking everyone in the eyes

Later that Day Sibuna split up Nina going with alfie, Patricia with amber And Fabian with Jerome

Fabian and Jerome Looked carefully around the back of the house eyes scanning all of the enviroment it had been 5 minutes and nothing

"This is exacly were the fourth person was taken there has got to be something" Fabian said looking in the bushes

Just then Jeromes eyes landed on something he gasped

"Er...f-fabian" Fabian came over

Jerome pointed to a dark red liquid on the floor Fabian took a closer look

"Blood!"

Meanwhile with Nina and Alfie

Nina sighed she felt defeated there was nothing here she shook her head she had to keep looking she had to protect her friends from who or what ever is responsible for these desaperences

Suddenly she felt a cold wind she stood up and looked around the only thing that caught her eye was alfie she shrugged it off she was about to continue looking when she heard something a voice in her head it was sarah

"Beware chosen one...They are coming for you and your friends...Beware

Sorry its short but again i wanted a cliffy :)


	7. House of Riddles

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Riddles**

Suddenly nina heard a twig snap she along with alfie turned Hearts pounding They saw something moving in the bushes

_"There coming, There coming" _Nina thought then suddenly Fabian came out into view Nina and Alfie Gave a sigh of relief but Alfie quickly started panicking again

"Where's Jerome?" Fabian Looked behind him then back panick in his eyes

"He was Behind me a seconed ago" Fabian said

Suddenly they heard something a voice it was jeromes they listened closely

"FABIAN...NINA...HELP!" They all looked at eachother and took off in a run towards Jerome

When they reached him they saw he was looking around panick obivouse

"Jerome are you okay, " Nina said

"They were here" Jerome said

"What happened" Alfie questioned

"I was behind Fabian then i heard footsteps rigth behind me but when i looked no one was there then i heard a twig snap and when i looked around i saw this" He pointed to claw marks in the trunk of a tree

Everyone gasped

"Then i found this" He handed nina a slip of paper her eyes quickly scanned it

"We will have a better look later lets get the others and head back for supper"

Everyone nodded and soon they were all including Patricia and Amber Sitting down for supper with mick Mara and Joy

"Everything okay You guys disapeared earlier" Mara adressed sibuna

"Yes fine, we were just..." Nina tried to think of a lie luckily Jerome cut in

"At the library finishing off some homework"

Mara nodded Nina looked around at sibuna silently telling them it was time for a meeting they all got up and headed to nina and Ambers room

Soon they were all sat on the floor in a circle Nina held the peice of paper

"Its a clue to help use find out what happended to those kids" Nina explained

"Its says _Hidden just below the roof, Behind an artifact you will find the truth"_

"One of the kids who were taken must have dropped this to help us find them" Jerome said

"Well why not just tell use where they are" Amber asked

"They Have to make sure whoever took them won't suspect anything" Nina Replied

Suddenly they heard shouting they all looked out the window then they heard screaming not just any screaming joy it was coming from the woods

everyone paled

"I think...They have Joy" Fabian said

Hope you liked it :)


	8. House of Kidnap

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Kidnap!**

"No! " Patricia screamed and took off out the door

"Trixie wait!" Jerome went after her

Sibuna looked out the window and soon saw Patricia sprinting towards the wood's Jerome hot on her tail they entered the woods no longer in view

"No, we have to stop them, it could be a trap" and with that fabian was out the door clossel followed by the others

Jerome ran as fast as he could he couldn't let patricia get hurt he also had to save Joy she was like his sister. Up ahead Patricia Stopped Jerome stood by her side watching as a Jet black van sped away from the scene, A tear slid down Jeromes cheak he quickl bruhed it away.

He pulled now sobbing Patricia into a hug Soon The rest of Sibuna soon caught up and saw them Nina sighed

"I can't believe it" Amber said

"Were leaving" Nina announced

Patricia and Jerome pulled away

"What!" Patricia exclaimed

"Its not safe...you were right we are telling the police about joy and leavng" Nina finished

"No, The police tried to find the chidren in 2008 they never found them" Fabian said

"We have to solve this mystery, now more than ever" Jerome said

They all looked at nina with pleading eyes she sighed

"First thing we have to do is solve that riddle"

They soon made there way back to anubis house when they walked in they were faced with trudy

"Oh my, Jerome, patricia are you alright"

Nina looked over at them they were extemely pale had tearstaned faces and patricias eyes were bloodshot

"F-fine" Jerome managed to say Trudy nodded and left sibbuna headed up stairs and into nina and Ambers room to figure out the clue

Hope you liked it soz no cliffy today :)


	9. House of Dumb blondes,Smart Alfies

**I do not own House of anubis :)**

House of Dumb blondes Smart Alfies

"Below the roof?..." Fabian asked

"So its in the house?" Amber said Jerome rolled his eyes

"Well done amber" He said sarcasticly

"Shut it" Amber snapped`

"Guys can we focus,Please" Fabian said before they could get into an argument

"What does it mean!" Nina groaned

Jerome sighed

"Isn't it obvious" Everyone turned to look at Alfie

"You guys Seriously don't know this" He asked everyone shook their head

"Ummm...Let me savour this moment" He said grinning like a cheshire cat

"ALFIE!" everyone yelled

"Ok ok" He put his hands up in surreneder

"Under the roof...The attic" He stated

"Of course boo your a genius" Amber exclaimed

"Unlike some people" Patricia mumbled Jerome smirked

Amber ignored them

"Ok so its in the attic...Behind an artifact" Fabian asked

"The old painting of Sarah" Nina stated

"Okay lets go check it out" Patricia said and led sibuna up to the attic they soon found the painting on the floor they looked behind it and on the back

"Nothing?" Nina asked

"Well...When they made the clue it was before you took it off the wall" Amber said

"Of course Great job amber" Patricia said

Nina used her locket to open the passage patricia went in

"I can't see a thing...Anyone got a light" Patricia asked

Jerome handed her his phone their hands met they both blushed and looked away

"See anything" Nina asked

"Oh erm" She turned on the phone and saw Jeromes wallpaper it was him, her and Alfie they were eleven sitting on a wall, her in the middle The boys either side she remebered it was Fabian who took the picture her and Jerome were smiling and alfie had his tounge stook out.

she smiled at the memory and shone the light of the phone on the wall there was writing

"I see writing it says..."

_"The evil one goes by many names, But more commonly known as zeno_

_To find the next clue Go to the oak tree look right under your shoe"_

"So it is Rufus" Alfie said everyone looked around

Meanwhile a evil figuire watched them

"The have fallen into my trap"

Hope you liked it sorry for the wait :)


	10. House of Danger

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

** House of Danger**

"Rufus...no nina you said-" Amber was cut of by nina

"I know what i said" She sighed there was a silence until fabian spoke

"Look lets just get to supper" Everyone nodded when they sat down for supper no one said a word Nina looked at each of sibuna her gaze landed on Jerome he was pushing his food around the plat

"Jerome you okay" She asked

"Ye fine... just worrid about joy" He responded Nina nodded

"Why what happened" Mara asked concerned

"Oh erm... n-nothing" Nina said then signaled for a sibuna meeting eberyone got up and went into the hall

"They are getting suspicious we need to solve that clue" Nina wispered they all nodded

"Were is the oak tree?" Amber asked

"In the forest near the lake" Patricia and Jerome said

they both blushed

"Erm...ok lets go check it out" Nina said

when they reached the oak tree they read the next part of the clue

"Under your shoe?... The floor" Nina said they all looked around until they found a peice of paper on the floor

"Got it" Fabian picked up the paper but before they could open it

"Guys look" Alfie pointed over to mara she was walking through the woods

"What is she doing here" Amber asked just as mara went out of sight

"We have to stop her she could get caught" Nina said

"Jerome go after her" Fabian said

"What why me"

"Because Your the fastest runner...besides you too are like best friends she will listen to you" Nina said

He sighed and took off after her

"Im going too" Alfie said

"Why?" Patricia asked

"Because its not safe they both could get caught" He stated

"Alfies right" Fabian agreed

"Ok you to go we will go back to the house and figure this clue out" Nina said

and with that they split up

Meanwhile Jerome saw Mara just cross the road he followed but stopped in the middle of the road there were no cars in sight

"MARA!" She turned

"Jerome what are you doing here" she asked

he was about to answer when a van came towards him it was the same jet black van he saw before

"JEROME!" Mara ran out pushed Jerome out the way the van stopped right beside mara and she was pulled in it then sped away

"MARA"

"Jerome are you okay" Alfie and fabian who had seen the whole thing ran over Alfie helped Jerome to his feet

"They have Mara"

Hope you liked it :)


	11. House of Friendship

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Friendship**

"First Joy now mara what are we gonna do" Alfie asked

"We need to solve those riddles" Fabian stated

"Lets get back to the house" Alfie said

"Erm you guys go ahead" Jerome said

They reluctantly left alfie kept looking back until he was out of sight as soon as they had left Jerome went into the woods using the cover of the trees made his way toward were the van had disapeared moments ago

he followed the road and soon heard shouting not just any it was mara and was that joy

he got closer he saw mara struggling against the grip of some hooded figures they were trying to get her in the van but she was trying to escape

he smiled slightly she may be quiet and shy but she sure was a fighter when she needed to be

"AGHHHHHHHHHHH" Mara scream snapped him out of his thoughts she was thrown into the van he was about to run in there and save her and joy when a hand clamped over his mouth he managed to push them off and turn round when he did he saw...

Meanwhile with back at the house :)

Alfie and Fabian walked through the door and within secondes of closing it they saw a flash of blond and next thing they ew Amber had dragged them upstairs and into Her and ninas room

Nina and Patricia were sat on the floor amber joined them and so did the guys they all sat in a circle

"Erm guys were is Jerome and Mara" Patricia asked concerned

Alfie and Fabian looked down

"Guys...w-what happened" Nina asked

"They g-got mara" Alfie wispered

"WHAT HOW" Amber screeched

"Well they were trying to get Jerome but...She save him...and they got her instead" Fabian explained

"What about Jerome" Patricia asked

"He is ok i think he said he would catch up" Alife said

"So what did you find back there another clue?" Fabian changed the subject

"No... you wont believe what we found..."

Hope you like it :)


	12. House of JOY!

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of JOY!**

Jerome turned around and saw...

"Joy!" he wispered

stood before him was a girl he had seen be kidnapped she was wearing shorts trainers and a sleevless top

"Sorry didn't mean to scare you but they could of got you too... and you almot blew my cover" She wispered

"How did you...?"

"Oh when the guys left i broke the window and escaped they kept me in like a barn" She answered

"Who"

"Don't know there was only one person i actually saw te face of she had long black hair"

Jerome gasped

"Isabel!"

"Who?"

Jerome was cut off by

"HEY!" They turned to see two men running towards them

"RUN!" Joy screamed they both ran through the forest as fast as they could making there way towards the house

Meanwhile at the house

"But i thought you hid it!" Alfie shouted

"Well obviously not vety well" Patricia pointed to the puzzle peice in ninas hand it was from the cup

"It was by the oak tree i found it after you left" Nina explained

"But i hid it under the stage its impossible for it to be broken"

Suddenly they heard the front door slam they rn down to see Jerome and Joy leaning against the door panting

"JOY!"

Sorry short :)


	13. House of Attack

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Attack**

"What? how did you?" Nina stuttered

"Long story short she escaped were in danger lets solve the next clue" Jerome answered

Suddenly there was banging on the door

"There here!" Joy shouted

"What but were not even close to finding the others" Fabian said

The door was being hammered

Mick entered and wathed them he had no idea what to do amber told him to keep the people out

" We won't be able to hold them off for long Nina fabian you two solve the next clue we will distract them" Patricia said

"What no you can't!" Fabina shouted

"DO YOU GUYS HAVE A BETTER PLAN" Alfie yelled

"GO" Joy yelled

"Nina and Fabian went into the living room closed and locked the doors Nina took out the clue she found in the woods

_Behind the portrait _

_will determan our fate_

"What portrait!" Nina yelled they heard the door break down ad the screams of there friends

"The frobisher smyth portrait " Fabian went over to the old painting h took it off the wall there was the eye of horus

Nina gasped got up and put her locket to the wall a patch in the floor moved to reveal a trap door with stairs going down

"YES!" They screamed and hugged they pulled away

suddenly they listened it was silent no screams no hammering no nothing they slowley went over to the door and pulled it open the sight shocked them

Amber was on the floor crying her eyes out lfie was trying to comfort her but he was crying too they both were covered in cuts and bruises

Joy was also on the floor her arm covered in blood mick was next to her trying to stop the bleeding they were also covered in Bruises

"W-what h-hapened" Fabian wispered

"They...They...Alfie" Amber tried but asked alfie for help

he gulped and wispered something that made Ninas blood run cold

"They got Patricia and Jerome...And it as...Isabel helping them"


	14. House of Drama

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

**House of Drama**

"What!" Nina asked astonished

"You heard me my best friend has been kidnapped and its all you'r fault" Alfie yelled standing up

"Alfie i didn't-" She was cut off by alfie

"Didn't what mean for them to get kidnapped well they did congratulations 3 of our friends have been taken because of you" He went to his room and slammed the door

"ALFIE!" Joy went after him

A few tears sid down ninas cheaks Fabian pulled her into a hug

"He is right its my fault there gone" Nina sobbed

"No...no its not you'r fault come on lets just check out that trap door out" Fabian said they all went into the living room

Amber and Mick gasped

"Were did that come from" Amber asked

Nina just held up her locket and started down the steps she gestured for them to follow

"Are you sure about this" Mick asked

Nina nodded and they all followed her down

With Alfie and Joy

"Alfie you okay"

"No..."

"Hey i know how you feel mt best friend was taken too" Joy said

"I wish we could rescue them" She added

"Then lets" Alfie exclaimed jumping up

"Excuse me" Joy said shocked

"You heard me...come on you escaped you know were it is"

"Well I..." She trailed off

"Come on Joy there our best friends there in danger and mara you guys are really close" Alfie tried to persuade her

"Okay...we'll do it" She said smiling

**Hope you liked it sorry for the wait here are some questions :)**

**Do you think alfie was right to yell at nina?**

**Will Joy and Alfie be able to rescue the others?**

**What will sibuna find down the trap door?**


	15. House of Rescue?

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

House of Rescue?

Alfie and Joy made there way to were Joy was held captive the wind was blowing and it was just getting dark Joy shivered as a gust of wind hit her bare arms Alfie noticed shrugged off hi jacket and gave it to her.

"Thanks" She wispered and smiled

they walked a little further until they came across what looked like an old barn

"Here" Joy said

"You sure?" Alfie asked

She nodded

Back at the house 

As soon as there were down the steps the trap door closed

"No now how will we get out" Amber asked

"There has got to be another way come one" Fabian replied And motioned them to closer they walked down a dark corridoor until they entered a huge room nothing was in it and there was a door the opposite side

"Hello?" Amber called

"Amber!" Mick warned

"What"

suddenly a girl came into view she looked about 21 with long brown hair and hazel eyes filled with terror

"Who are you" she asked

"I'm Nina this is Fabian,Mick and Amber were here to help you"

"Chosen one!" The girl gasped

"Its okay guys its the chosen one she has come" She called out 2 more people came out from the shadows

A boy with dark hair and a blonde girl

"Are you guys the ones who were taken two years ago" Fabian asked

They nodded

"Well there were lots taken were are the others" Amber asked

"We are the only ones who survived Isabel and Rufus Zeno Drain the life out of them in order to live forever...There is also another" She explained then pointed to a girl laying unconcious she looked fermiliar

"MARA!" Mick rushed over and woke her

"Mick?" She asked they hugged

"You guys saved me" She exclaimed

"Wait if your here then were are Jerome and Patricia?"

With Joy and Alfie

They had just managed to break the locks on the door they pushed open the door to find it empty Joy found Patricias braclet

"They were here"

Just then Alfie got a text

_Come Back to the House we think we might know were Patricia and Jerome are Hurry ~ Fabian.R_

They hurried back to the house when they got there they enetered the living room to find everyone there Nina explained who the others were

"So were Are Jerome and Patricia" Alfie asked

"We think Rufus has taken your friends to the room in the tunnels...to drain their lifes" The brown haired girl now known as lucy explained


	16. House of finale

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

House of finale

Alfie went pale

"D-drain...their...l-lifes" He stuttered

"What were are they...we have to get to them and stop rufus" Joy exclaimed

"One problem we have no idea were they are" Nina sighed

The blonde-Anna- stepped forward

"I think i might be able to help"

They all followed anna back down to the room they had descovered her and her friends in she pointed to the door opposite them

"There...But it won't open we have been trying for years"

They all went over Amber looked at the wall and saw the eyes of horus glowing red

"Nina" Amber showed it to her she took out the locket and put it against it the door slid open

They ran inside the room was just like the other but alot smalled they looked around and saw Jerome unconsious on the floor

"Jerome!" Alfie went over and woke his friend Jerome opened his eyes he saw sibuna he sat up and asked

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Saving you" Alfie said

Nina looked around

"Were is Patricia"

"Down the trap door" Jerome said

"What Trapdoor" Fabian asked

jerome stood up but as soon as he did he regreted it the room seemed to spin he closed his eyes for a moment and when he opened them it had stopped

he went over to the corner of the room and pulled on some string on the floor he pulled up a hatch which revealed stairs going down

sibuna gasped

"Another trap door?" Nina asked Jerome nodded

"More stairs!" Amber moaned

The others rolled their eyes and went down yet another set of stairs

they entered another room but this one was diffrent it was filled with controle panel light gadgets and in the center was a glass dome in which Patricia was standing

"Patricia!" Sibuna yelled she looked up and saw them

"Guys your here!" they were about to go over to her when a voice stopped them

"Well, well, well, look what the cat dragged in" Isabel came and stood infront of the dome rufus also came into view

"Rufus!" The Dark haired boy known as ben barked

"Ben,Lucy,anna How lovely to see you shame i didn't get round todraining your lives" Rufus said with a smirk

"Oh well atleast i have Patricia and soon the rest of them"

Jerome had to do something fast he looked around searching for something to give him an idea he looked at the controle panel then he lent over to alfie

"Quick cause a distraction" he wispered Alfie nodded

"LET US GO" And with that Alfie ran over ad tackled rufus the others joined in Jerome quickly ran over to the controle panel he scanned the many buttons

all coloured diffrently he saw one red button he didn't have much time so he chose that one he was about to press it when another blue buttone caught his eye he took a deep breath and hit the blue button

then he ran over t the others ben, lucy and anna had restrained Isabel but rufus had managed to push off sibuna

suddenly the whole glass dome shattered sibuna got back quickly once it had shattered patricia ran over to sibuna and into Jeromes arms

"NOOOO" Rufus screamed

"YOU WILL ALL PAY"

He pulled out a gun and aimed it at them and trust me if you have ever looked into the single eye of a gun barrel, you will know its no fun

Jerome suddenly heard a voice in his head it was sarahs

_The locket...The locket is the key" _She wispered

"Nina your locket" Jerome said

"What?" Nina asked dumbfounded

"Hurry" She pulled it off and gave it to Jerome

"Hey rufus...Catch!" He threw the locket it landed at Rufus's feet and began to glow the light surrounded rufus

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He suddenly turned to dust Nina went and picked up the locket she put it on and with everyone else stared at Jerome in amazment

"How did you know what to do"

"I have no idea" and it was true He had never been spoken to by sarah before he had never even seen sarah

"What are we gonna do with her" Amber pointed to Isabel

"Call the police" Fabian answered

They soon were back in the living room of anubis house The police had arrested Isabel for kidnap they also took Lucy, Anna and ben home to their families

"I am so glad thats over" Nina exclaimed

Everyone nodded in agreement

Trudy suddenly walked in

"What are you all sitting around for haven't you got a party to get ready for"

"What party" Alfie asked

"As a special treat i talked victor into letting you have a party" She said smiling

They all smirked ta each other before rushing to their bedrooms to get ready

Trudy smiled and shook her head

"Teenagers"

One more chapter to go hope you liked it :)


	17. House of parties

**I do not own House of Anubis :)**

House of Parties

The Party was now in full swing with the up bet music in the back ground there were people such as Mickara and Fabina dancing and others who just stood near the buffet table there were lots of people on the dance floor from school too.

Joy and Jerome were dancing too (Just as friends) When Patricia and Alfie walked in Jerome went and hugged Patricia and Joy went and kissed alfie

"Come on Joy lets hit that dance floor" Joy giggled as she was led away by Alfie Whe they got onto the dance floor they both started doing the robot

That just left Jerome and Patricia They smiled at eachother

"I just wanted to thank you" Patricia said

"For what"Jerome asked

"For saving me"

"It wasn't just me" He replied

"Yeah well...It still means alot thank you"

Suddenly a slow song began to play all the couples went onto the dance floor and began slow dancing

"Would you like to dance" Jerome asked

"I would love to" they went onto the dance floor and began to dance

"So erm...Patricia there...Has been something i have wanted to aske you"

"Yes?"

"I really like you...would you be my girlfriend"

she smiled

"Does this answer you question"

She leaned in and kissed him he kissed back and after 5 secondes they pulled away smiling

Meanwhile Amber was standing to the side watching the couples dance

"Awww everyone gets a fairytale ending except me" Suddenly a cute boy walked past her

"Well hello Fairytale ending" And with that she went and asked him to dance wich he said yes to

everyone was having a good time but what they didn't know was victor was standing in his office holding the cup of ankh glaring at a pictur eof the students which trudy had put on his wall

"I will get my elixer one way...or another" He smiled evily

Well there you have it the new mystery is now completed review and tell me if you want a sequel i might do one not to sure yet BYE :)


	18. SEQUEL?

**Sequel?**

Hey guys so alot of you liked this story The new mystery (Or atleast i hope you did) and some people want a sequel so I have been coming up with ideas for the next one for the past day or so and i have alot of ideas if i can fit them together you will have a sequel

So i do have an idea they wil be searching for the coin of anubis (Made up) and The sequel will be called either

The race for the coin of Anubis

Or

The search for the coin of anubis

Review and tell me which one you like best also feel free to give me ideas but if you do i would appreciate them pm to me if you don't have an account then you may put them in the review i dont mind :)

Also if you have any questions about it review or PM

If i do make a sequel the trailer will hopefully here by sunday (Not today sunday)

And i would like to thank you guys for reviewing and giving me feed back and some of you gave me ideas by PM ing me like HopeSibunaFabinaForever did so thank you and with out you guys i don't think i would of been able to complete this story so THANK YOU!

:) SIBUNAKITTEN


End file.
